dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Piccolo's Return
Piccolo's Return (神様も生き返った! 超神龍でピッコロが復活, Kami Sama mo Iki Kaette! Cho Shenron de Pikkoro ga Fukkatsu) is the second episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 6, 1991. Its original American air date was September 22, 1999. Summary With Porunga now summoned, Dende wishes for Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Piccolo to be revived, but there is a problem: Porunga has the ability to revive only one person at a time. King Kai relays the news to the fighters on his planet, and they immediately get into an argument as to which one of them should remain. Piccolo demands to speak to Gohan, but the others oppose this, believing Piccolo is merely demanding his payment from Gohan for saving him from Nappa. However, Piccolo talks to Gohan and instructs him to wish him back first, since by doing this, Kami and the Earth's Dragon Balls will be restored and they can be used to revive the others. For the second wish, Piccolo demands to be teleported to Namek, desiring to fight Frieza in revenge for his fallen people. King Kai objects to this, but Piccolo refuses to listen, despite his earlier "promise" not to approach Frieza. Meanwhile, Vegeta suddenly wakes up from his nap upon sensing Frieza approaching. Hoping to lure Frieza away from Goku, who is still recovering, Vegeta attempts to join his allies outside, but sees that the sky has gone black but the horizon is still light. Realizing that Gohan and Krillin have summoned the Dragon behind his back, Vegeta furiously rushes towards them. Krillin and Gohan sense him from afar, and quickly make the first two wishes. Unfortunately, the second wish is to bring Piccolo to Namek, which Porunga does, but quite far away from the scenario. As Dende suggests using their last wish to teleport Piccolo there with them, Vegeta appears, infuriated at his allies' betrayal. As he prepares to take his revenge, Gohan blurts out that there is still one wish left. Frieza spots the Dragon from afar and races towards it as fast as he can. Vegeta demands that Dende wish immortal life for him. Dende hesitates, and Vegeta begins manhandling him in an attempt to coerce him into making the wish. As Porunga had said when Piccolo was asked to be transported to Namek from King Kai's planet, Piccolo is indeed there, but he has ended up far away. After Piccolo sees his home planet for the first time, he regains focus. Piccolo then tries sensing Gohan's ki, but finds nothing on either side of him, and he realizes Porunga merely sent him to a random spot on the planet. At an instant, he detects Frieza's ki, but even then this does not stop the brave Namekian and he flies off to join his friends. At the location where Vegeta and the others, Dende still refuses Vegeta's request and Porunga begins to run out of patience. Vegeta explains that this wish is their only chance to beat Frieza due to the fact that he is the only one who can at least stall, if not defeat Frieza, so Goku can heal. With Frieza fast approaching, Krillin reluctantly orders Dende to make the wish for Vegeta's immortality. Dende obeys and begins making the wish, but as Vegeta begins to thrive, Porunga suddenly disappears, the Dragon Balls turn to stone: Guru has died. Dende tearfully breaks the news to the Earthlings, adding that Vegeta is not immortal. Enraged at the loss of his immortality, Vegeta prepares to kill Gohan and Krillin when he stops short, frozen with fear: Frieza has arrived, ready to kill them all. Trivia *In the Japanese version, Piccolo says that he wishes to fight Frieza in the place he was born, however, he was born in Earth. Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z